Let the Games Begin
by StormyOne
Summary: *Spot.Race Story* Emily has no idea what shes getting into. She soon has all of Brooklyn against her until the she catches the leaders eye, but she loves a certain Italian Newsie. Its not too funny, but not as romancy as it seems, I think, lol! r.r!
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin by StormyOne

Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

I walked into the nearest restaurant not knowing what I was going to get into. I had 50 cents in my pocket (I had blown the rest at SheepsHead) and I needed food and a place to stay.

I walked into Tibby's and tried to ignore that stares I got from the boys at the table I was walking over too. I sat across from a boy with long lean muscles and tanned skin. He had blonde hair that fell in front of his electric blue eyes. I glanced at them and noticed how hard it was to pull away. I vowed never to look into them again.

"Ey, who are you'se?" he asked me. I looked up. *Screw that vow* I thought to myself, laughing. The boys stopped eating and continued to stare, that made me laugh harder. *I haven't been in here for 30 seconds and they must already think I'm crazy*

"I'se Emily Costella, I'se 16 and I'se a runaway, I have 50 cent in my pocket and no place to sleep. I got hungry so I came here, ya got a problem wit dat?" I said, challenging him.

"Yea, I got a problem wit you'se talking ta me like dat, ain't nobody talk ta Spot Conlon, da Leada of da Brooklyn Newsies like dat." He stated.

"Really?" I said, speaking so calm it startled me "Now, ask me if I care..." 

He growled, but before he could say anything a cute little boy spoke first. "Do you care?" he asked, taking the last bite of his food.

"No," I said as I leaned back, "who are you?" I said softly, looking down on him.

"Oh, I'se Les, and dis is me broddah Davey, hes older, I'm near 10." He added proudly. 

"Aww," I said, "you're so cute! How bout this, how bout i give ya 5 cents and ya but yaself some pie?" His smile spread as I handed him the 5 cents "Thanks!" he said genuinely.

I looked up at the one they called 'Davey' and didnt see anything special. He looked strong, and had curly brown hair. there was also a girl sitting on his lap, who he introduced as Sara.

"Hi Davey, good ta meet ya, you'se can call me..." I paused, realizing I didnt have a nick name yet.

"Flare" Spot said.

"Really? Is dat what he can call me? And who says dat you can decide?" I said, glaring daggers at Spot.

He sighed in anger but answered as he stood up "Hasn't anyone told ya that ya need ta respect those _higher _den you?"

"Are you hintin dat your a uh...in a higher rank den I'se is?" I asked, smiling, but also standing.

"Yea, so what if I am?"

"Well, I thought you had a big ego, but I didnt know it was huge, see, where I come from Spotty...we'se dont have ranks-" I got stopped as he interrupted me.

"And where did you'se say ya came from again?" 

"If ya where listening I didnt say so Spotty, so....where was I? Oh, yea, ya should treat everyone da same...." I was about to continue but his glare told me that he wanted to say something, it also hinted he was pissed.

"Dont call me Spotty..." He said threateningly. I guess it was supposed to be a threat, but it didnt scare me at all, but the other boys were dead silent and looked back and forth to each other.

"Dont call me Flare..." I answered back to him. He let out a slow growl but seemed to get where I was comin at. *ok, lets change the topic!* I thought to myself. *I guess I'll do it since nobody else will talk*

"So, I need a place ta stay." I said, lookin around at da boys.

"Ya ain't staying in Brooklyn, and if I can help it, ya wont have anywhere ta go!" Spot said as he left Tibby's. Without turning around he added "And if Jacky boy'll letcha stay in Manhattan, god help him, but ya wont have nowhere else ta go if its da last thing I do."

I turned to look at the boys staring at me, there were only two smiling, one with an eye patch, and the other was a cute Italian with a cigar. They were looking right at me.

"Spot Conlon" I said, just loud enough for those two to hear "Let the Games Begin."


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

Chapter 2: The Deal

I woke up not remembering where I was...*Oh yea, Im at the uh....oh, Lodging house* I suddenly remembered the events of the night before and smiled. I knew I had Spot annoyed. And I loved it.

I jumped off the bed and went to the washroom. "Holy Shit!" I heard as I remembered that I was one of the only girls, we were out numbered 30 to 3. The boys were washing and using the washroom first, then the girls did. I forgot.

"Oh," I said laughing "sorry, sorry, sorry!" I didn't think that they had really gotten used to me yet because when they came out they all gave me a weird look. Except, of course, the two who were laughing at Tibby's, I had yet to get their names.

I walked into the washroom and immediately stopped. "Ugh, it smells like piss!" I yelled. The two only laughed harder. I walked out and confronted them.

"Who the hell are you?" I said angrily, not liking being laughed at.

"I'm-I'm Race, and Thats Kid Blink." He said between laughter.

"Great, I'm...Stormy."

"Ey, I thought Spot called ya Flare?" Blink asked

"And tell my blink, why should I care what an over-grown egotistical jackass wants to call me?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I uh..." He said, turning slightly pink.

"You got burned..." Race said laughing.

I sighed heavily and walked out to get my papes. I gasped as I saw Spot leaning against the fence. I walked by and smiled sweetly. 

"Heya Spotty, nice day isn't it?" I tried to act real sweet, but thought that a laugh would creep out.

He didn't say anything but walked ahead of me. "I wouldn't be too cocky," Jack said "Spot and I are gonna show you how ta sell papes."

"S-Spot? JACK! you were there yesterday! you know what happened, I font want to around..." I quickly looked around "...him...." I said in an urgent whisper. 

He laughed at me and shook his head. I kicked him in the shin. He stopped laughing.

"Not so funny now are ya Jacky boy?" I said, as I turned to Spot. "So, yer gonna show me how ta sell papes? Im surprised yer any good."

"Yea, you'se was right Spot, da name Flare suits hoir." Jack said, giving a low chuckle.

Inside my head I screamed, I hated the name Flare. "Look, da name dont suit me Jacky Boy, I'se happened to 'ave (have) changed it to Stormy, but uh, t'anks." 

"Look, Flare-" I growled low and he quickly changed the name "I mean, uh, Stormy, ya needs me help, it ain't like ya can sell 100 papes in an hour." H looked at me like he had won...but little did he know about my temper.

"Ey! Watcha mouth Brooklyn, I can sell jist as many papes as anyone! Dat includes you'se!"

"Really? Prove it." He spoke as if it couldn't be done. *mwa ha, mwa ha ha!*

"Fine, and I'll make a bet too, I bet ya that I'se can sell me 100 papes before you'se, when ya done, meet at da Lodgin House, whoever loses has ta obey da odah person fa a day, or tomorrow. Deal?" I said, spitting in my hand and holding it out to him. 

"Deal." He said.

"Good, Its gonna be great ta see how da tables are turned and you'se is followin da orders ey Spot?"

He just smiled and walked away.

I shouted a headline: **"Dead Body Found in Alleyway, says its Pulitzers Lover!"**

People ran toward me with interest. I found that within 45 minutes I sold all me papes. *hot damn!* I thought *Must be a new record!* I walked to the lodging house proudly.

When I got there, I sat on the roof waiting for Spot. I looked over the streets filled with Newsies, and people and carriages. I smiled, I saw Race selling not too far away. *If he didn't laugh so damn much he'd be cuter* I looked to my left and saw Kid Blink. He _was _cute, wonder why he wears the eye patch...

I heard footsteps walking out onto the roof, I hadn't noticed that Spot was done selling, I couldn't see him anywhere. I heard a gasp and knew who was behind me.

"Didn't think I could beat ya did ya Spot?" 

He sat beside me with a look of bewilderment on his face. I laughed, he was kinda cute...*No, no, what am I saying...him...cute? eww....* I let out a low groan as I thought of that.

"No, I uh, didn't"

"Ya know what this means right? Ya gotta do whatevah I say starting tomorrow and ending at um...midnight?" 

He let out a growl as I heard more footsteps coming up to the roof. I mumbled something in Italian.

"Non posso credere il vostro in modo da auto concentrato, migliorate fate che cosa dico o Im realmente andando impregnare il ya, dio del foro! E non posso credere che abbia usato come a voi! Che cosa stavo pensando?" 

__

(I can't believe your so self centered, you better do what I say Or Im really gonna soak ya, hole god! And I can't believe I used to like you! What was I thinking?)

"Conoscete l'italiano?" _(you know Italian?) _Racetrack asked. I was amazed, did he know everything I had just said? Spot just sat there, the look of bewilderment was gone, he now had a look of awe on his face.

"Avete sentito tutto I detta appena?" _(did you here everything I just said?)_

He sighed. "No..." A smile crept upon his face. I glared at him and he told me to talk to him about it later.

"Well Spot, enjoy tonight cause you have no idea what I have in store for ya tomorrow." I smiled and went inside. 

************************************************************************

Ok, I dunno if the Italian is right, probably not but I tried, you can read whats in the "( )" to get the English, if you know the REAL italian, ya wanna review it to me? lol, thanks, more soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Ain't you'se a happy Ballerin...

Chapter 3: Ain't you'se a happy ballerina?

The next morning I wok up grinning. I wasn't sure what I was gonna do, but I knew it had to be bad. 

"So, I didn't know ya had a little crush..." Race said smiling. He was cute..._really _cute...

I gaped. "You did hear what I said, didnt you?" I kinda went all squinty on him trying to look mad. Wasn't working.

"Yea, most of it..." He was laughing now. *great, peachy...who am I kidding? DAMN!*

"Look, if you hoid (heard) what I'se said, ya shoulda hoid dat I likED him." I smiled at the thought that he couldn't use it against me anymore.

"Liked who?" Blink asked.

"Stormy liked S-" Race started, but I punched him. He stopped, Blink laughed. I sighed *god I love it here!*

I saw Spot coming out of the wash room and saw he was wearing his normal clothes. He looked miserable, I tried to sketch that look in my mind, it made me laugh.

"Alright, whaddo (what do) I got's ta do?" He asked glumly.

"Hmm...foist of all, ya's aint wearing dat." I pointed down to his clothes.

"Whats wrong wid me clothes?" He asked. "Well, on anyoda (any other) day dat would 'ave been fine, but taday, when Im in charge, it jist aint gonna woik." I laughed as I motioned for him to follow me.

I grabbed high heels and my too-too (you knot the type, the pink ones with the frilly things and the lace) and made him put it on.

"WHAT?!" He ranted. "DA BROOKLYN LEADA WEAR DAT-DAT-T'ING? I'SE DONT T'INK SO GOILY, YOU'SE LOST YA MARBLES OR SUMTHIN CAUSE THAT AINT NEVA GONNA HAPPEN!"

****

Five Minutes Later

"good, good, now Spot, turn around and let me see the lace in the back."

"Hmm...Good." I laughed, I couldn't hold it in. "Now, was dat so hard?" 

He glared at me. "Look, 'ow long till I'se can take it off?" 

"Hmm...I'm not sure yet, but OH MY GOD! How could I forget?!" I pretended to hit myself on the head. "Your Bra!"

"BRA!?" He said, gaping at me.

"Of coise, now..." I said as I put the red padded bra on him "You really are too flat, we're gonna have to change that. I grabbed the tissue box and put it in the bra. He flinched when the corner of the box hit him. *Maybe I should have taken them out of the box....nah...he'll be ok...* I smiled to myself.

"Poifect." I told him.

"So, remind me again, when can I take dis off?"

"I guess afta we go to Tibby's, maybe, if ya nice ta me I'se will letcha take it off afta your done selling your papes."

"Dat long...?"

"Yea dat long, and ya bettah be nice or ya aint taking it off before Tibby's!" I said forcefully.

"So, I can jist take it off when I'se is done wit me papes?"

"Yea maybe..." *HA! Fat chance you overgrown ass! mwa ha! mwa ha ha!*

He walked out and I watched him from the roof. I heard the roars of laughter and almost felt bad.

*No, whatcha thinkin', you'se cant go all soft fer 'im again! Damn you! Besides, I'se already like Race, and he loves me! He jist dont know it yet...*

Spot had finished selling his papes in 45 minutes time and practically ran back to the Lodging House.

"Well, aint you da happy ballerina?" I asked him sarcastically. 

He let out a low growl then said angrily "Can I'se change er wat?!"

I sighed "Your no fun..." I watched for a reaction but he just kept glaring. I pouted. "Fine, goes change..." I mumbled something but he didn't here me.


	4. Authors Note MUST READ

Authors Note:

Ok, I dont know if Im gonna continue this story, you guys aren't reviewing and I dont know what to think of that. You guys want funny, but Im not really a funny writer. lol. Im more the...magical, adventure, lovey-dovey type. lol. So, not really funny. Chances are, that if I DO continue, it will turn out to be one of those. Im not sure, she could get captured or sumthing. listen, if you have ANY ideas let me know ok? I'll add you in *maybe* but you would have to tell me

A. What she looks like

B. How they found her or if she came here

C. Her name and what Newsie she likes *Newsie boyfriends or whatever may not work out, I have restrictions on: Race (me) Itey (Ponine) Crutchy (Chewy) if you want me to make you 2 fight over them, then the girls in "( )" will most likely win*

Tell me what you think and if I should continue...

*StormyOne*


	5. Chapter 4: Tibby's

Chapter 4: Tibby's

Spot got changed and glared at me as he came out. I was thinking about when I made him dress up, why he hadn't made a bigger fuss. *Maybe he's gay…* 

I snapped back to reality when I heard the door close. I had remembered that I had promised Race that I'd meet him at Tibby's. I also wanted to get info. On the Kid Blink, since he was cute.

I walked out of the room after Spot and walked steadily toward Tibby's.

When I walked in the guys greeted me with smiles, all except Spot, who I guess was still a "little" Upset.

"Ey Boys…" I said taking a seat next to Race. I looked around Tibby's and noticed that Blink was at another table with a girl sitting on his lap. The girl had raven black hair and vibrant green eyes that seemed to take in everything, including me staring at her. I quickly guided my eyes to Race.

"What ya lookin at?" Race asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Who's da goil wit Blink?" I asked him, staring at her again.

"Oh, ya mean da tough one wit da muscles? Yea, dats Sphinx, he met her when he saw her walking toward the lodgin house."

"Hmm…" I started thinking out loud. I wasn't really sure if I liked her…

"Why? Ya got somet'in fa Blink?" He laughed.

I elbowed him "No," I said "Its just.I don't know, she seems…" My voice trailed off since I couldn't think of the right words.

"Whats her Story?" I finally said.

"Blink was tellin' me bout hoir, said she ran away to become a Newsie, he jist didn't know what she ran away from."

"Whats her name again?" I questioned, looking over at him and breaking my gaze from watching hem kiss.

"Sphinx…you'se ok?" I looked into his eyes and saw concern and curiosity.

"I have a feelin dat I know hoir. I jist can't figure out from what…"

I looked down at the table trying to think. *She looks so familiar…I must have hated hoir cuz I aint likin hoir now….*

I looked up at Spot who had been too quiet, I found that he was starring right back at me with his fierce blue eyes. I quickly averted my eyes to Les, who was askin Itey's Goil, Ponine for a nickel to buy a drink.

She had said no only because she had given him the money for the past week.

"Les, hun, I already told you no, and you know I would if I hadn't been for so long, I jist don't want it ta become a routine." She spoke softly and looked directly into his eyes.

When he kept begging for the next few minutes, Ponine had to ignore him. So I slid a nickel across the table. He looked at it for awhile then looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and Ponine mouthed a "thank you" at me.

"I'm gonna go…" I said to Race, as he turned to ask me something.

"Why? Ya jist got here?!"

"Yea, well…I'm not hungry…and I 'ave to t'ink…" I said, jerking my thumb toward Sphinx.

"Oh, uh, yea…"

"See ya Race, Bye Boys…" My voice was drained from the boys complaining that I had just gotten there, I told them what I had told Race and started walking toward the door.

"Wait, Stormy, hang on, ya gotta meet someone…" I t was Blink, he hadn't gotten up, but was shouting across the room.

I walked over regretfully, thinking I should have pretended not to hear him.

"Ey, Stormy, dis is me goil Sphinx, Sphinx, dis is Stormy…" I spit in my hand and held it out and she did the same. When we didn't even smile at each other I stole a glance at Blink and he looked confused.

So I smiled.

"Nice ta meet ya, but I'se gotta go."

I walked hastily out the door ignoring the yells I got from someone telling me to stay. I glanced back and saw Spot walking out the door.

"Hey, wait! I gotta talk to ya."

I stopped.

He sighed as if he had just run a mile.

"Look, I jist wanna know how ya do it?" He asked.

"Do what?!"

"Treat people like dat, ya know, like ya treat everyone da same, like de aint got…got…" He scratched his head as if trying to find the right words.

"Ranks?" I finished for him. (in the beginning, he said he was in a higher rank…)

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours until I turned on my heal and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5: The New Girl and Miracle

Chapter 5: The New Girl and the Miracle 

I saw Sara sitting next to Dave in the Lodging House. I stood in the doorway wondering why he wasn't at home. I watched them for a while. I guess they hadn't noticed. They would talk, and kiss, and then talk some more. I continued walking when I saw Sphinx come out of the washroom.

I walked over to Sara and Dave. They were kissing…again…"Hey Davey, could I talk ta Sara? I don't think we'se really got introduced…" He gave me a confused look, but said ok. 

When Dave left Sara just looked at me so I decided to break the ice.

"Well, I'm Stormy…do you have a Newsie name yet?"

"Oh," She suddenly got cheerful "Yea, its Gretch."

"So, ya really like Davey right?" I asked her sitting down across from her.

"Yea, I'm hopin I'm his goil…but I dunno…I dunno how he treats goils…he seems sweet."

"Oh, yea, I mean, he is. He'd probably make an excellent boyfriend, I can see you two together…and he's nice, and I mean, you can count on him ya know? He's dependable." 

She laughed, "Its sounds like you like him!"

"Me?" I laughed, maybe too hard. "Don't get me wrong," I said as I saw the look on her face. "I mean, he's great, but he's jist not me type, I like Race. Blinks a cutie too." I said smiling she looked relieved.

"He's mine…" Sphinx said laughing as she sat on the bed by Gretch.

"Yea…" I said uncomfortably. "See ya later Gretch…Sphinx…" I added as she looked back at me. I got up and walked outside.

 "Wait!" Sphinx yelled after me. I turned around slowly "Yea?" I spoke as politely as I could.

"Listen, weren't you a dancer? At the Star Theater?" she asked me. I gasped. No one had talked to me about the Star Theater in ages.

"How do you know about that?" I asked her, she smiled.

"I used to go there to, not to dance, but watch everyone…don't you remember me? I was the one who always sat in the front row."

I laughed, "Yea, I do! You were the one who always knew what I was thinking…how'd you do that?"

"No big, I mean, I jist guessed and stuff…but one day I didn't see you, so I asked around but…" Her voice sank.

"But what?" I curiously asked. 

"Well, I asked the director and…he beat me…" I thought she had paused to hold back tears, but she quickly told me we'd talk later. She walked around me and I turned to tell her 'ok' but stopped as I was staring Spot face to face.

"Spot, I'm kinda busy…" I said trying to dodge him first going to the left, them to the right…

He blocked me no matter where I went. "I didn't know you danced at the Star Theater…" He said.

"I…sang…too…" I said trying to look over his shoulder. He stopped me by putting his hand *strong hands…* on my shoulders.

"We need ta talk…" I must have looked at him strangely because he had laughed at me. I sighed but followed him until I saw Race and started walking over to him.

"Where ya goin'?" Spot asked as he grabbed me arm. I shook myself loose. "I'm goin ta tell Race I'm wit you'se, got a problem?" He shook his head no and put his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Race!" I shouted as he was walking away. He turned to look at me and smiled. He kissed me hello. "I'm gonna go wit Spot for a little while ok? He says he has to talk to me…?"

"ok, ya gonna spend da night in Brooklyn?" 

"Maybe, it jist depends on how late I'm out…Is all, I'll see ya later…" I said as I kissed him goodbye and jogged back over to Spot. WE had talked all the way to Brooklyn until we heard a faint scream.

"What was that…?" I asked.

"I dunno," he answered back. We started walking toward where we thought the scream had come from.

We heard it again, but it was a lot louder. All of a sudden, Spot ran toward and ally way. I darted after him. He paused at the dark entrance to it and whipped out his cane.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a tall thin girl in the arms of a burly man. She looked at Spot; her eyes filled with hope and plead. She had dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. I looked on her hand and saw a scar. It was oddly shaped, and I couldn't make it out well, but it looked like a lightning bolt. 

Spot charged at the hairy man *lol* and the man ran. He was quite fast for a man his size. I rushed toward Spot as he rounded a corner but ended up running into him since he had frozen in his place.

"Ow…" I said lightly, rubbing my head where a new cut had formed from being knocked down.

"She was hott…"

I looked at him unbelievingly and gaped.

"But, where'd he go?" He let out a low growl, you could tell he was extremely mad for letting that man get away since his eyes weren't a true blue, but now they were a dark sea blue.

"Lets go Spot…" I said quietly.

"Yea…ow…what happened to your head?" He asked as he was just paying attention to me since we had seen the girl. I rolled my eyes but he looked confused.

"Never mind…" I mumbled. "Ya goin ta Manhattan or Brooklyn?" I asked him. He looked around.

"Manhattan."

The walk to Manhattan was a quiet one. I guess Spot was still thinking about the girl.

"What should we call hoir?" he asked me.

"Nuthin, until we get hoir back…" I looked over at him and he looked worried, "and we will" I said defiantly. 

We walked into the Lodging House and Blink ran over to me. "What happened to ya?" He asked. I hadn't noticed I have a bruise on my arm, it didn't hurt, but it looked bad.

"Nothin…" I lied, stealing a glance at Spot. Race came over.

"Ya got in a fight didn't ya?" He asked, laughing lightly. "Ya jist cant go pick fights wit jist anyone…" He laughed a little harder.

"I didn't get in a fight!" I said defending myself.

"Then what happened?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nuthin! Oy, Lets jist go ta bed ok?" He smiled and we went up to the bunkroom and lied down to sleep.

*****SHOUT OUTS****

Ponine the Newsie: haha, chel you funny. Your stories coming out great, I like it a lot. *L*O*V*E* L is for the way you look at meeeeeeeee…..O is for the only one I see………….V is very very *bum bum* extra ordinary E is even more than anyone that you adore that's Love! is all that I can give to you…LOVE is more than just a game for 2….TWO! in love can make it, take my heart but please don't break it, LOVE was made for me and yooooouuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Lol. Hehehe. Good timesJ Well, whats ur fav somg? You'll know why I ask in the other fan fic ok? Lol.

Miracle: Don't worry, you'll be added in more later, I promise. I think Spot'll like you, I'm not sure, it might be one of those on-off things like…he's afraid to commit and stuff…I dunno. Lol. But tell me what you think, and give me some Ideas on what you want to happen *Not promising they will, lol.* but its good to get suggestions.

Chewy: God, your reviews are so funny! Lol. I love to read them. I cant wait to see what happens when shes cooking, I can imagine what would happen if it were me…and eggs, lamo. Hahahaha. Ok, that's enough, call, we'll party sometime. LIKE OUR BIG KHELO PARTY! Remember? We were gonna have a huge pic of him on the wall! Hahahaha ok. Lol


	7. Chapter 6: Miracle

Chapter 6: Miracle

Spot Conlon walked down the streets of Brooklyn with Power. He walked down every alley way and took in every detail with his piercing blue eyes. He didn't notice someone walking behind him.

"Thanks." He heard someone say weakly. He turned his head around with a confused expression on his face. It's quickly changed to amazement and happiness.

"How'd you…get away?" He looked at the girl who was once being carried away into an alley by a burly man.

"I um…fought out, kinda, and ya know…left…" She found her feet terribly interesting. 

"That's…a miracle…" He said softly. She had laughed. He looked at her questioningly.

"That's my name…" She laughed some more. He walked up to her and looked at the scar on the back of her hand. 

"It was a lighting bolt…Look, do you have a place ta stay?" He asked her, hoping the answer would be no and he could invite her to the lodging house. 

"Um…no, I mean, I ran away…" She looked into his eyes, a mistake _so_ many women have made before, and she couldn't break away from his gaze.

"Come with me…" He said as he smiled his famous smirk and took her hand, wondering whether to go to the Brooklyn Lodging House, which as the closest, or the Manhattan Lodging House. 

"Where do ya wanna go?" He asked her. Now looking into her chocolate eyes. 

"Um…it doesn't matter, I mean, where do you usually go?" 

"Brooklyn…" He thought about it, "Yea, we'll go there." He smiled to himself; she looked even better up close.

When they arrived at the Brooklyn Lodging House everyone had went quiet. It hadn't been more than a week since Spot had brought another, _different_ girl into the Lodging House, and she was gone by morning. 

He waved his hands and everyone went back to what they were doing. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked her, looking her up and down.

"You jist have so much power here…" she laughed again.

He put 5 cents down on the desk and went upstairs to show her her bunk.

***~*Back In Manhattan*~***

I woke up from my headache and remembered the events night before. *Ugh, I gotta find her…* I thought sitting up. I realized how tired I was and had to lie back down *it can wait…* 

I glanced over at the clock. It read 5.

"Wow, its early! They wont get up fer another hour…" I decided it would have been best if I got up now and trudged out of bed, falling on the floor. I forgot I was on the top bunk. 

"Shit!" I said quietly. I looked over and saw Blink laughing at me.

"Yea, you laugh! Jist wait till it happens ta you…" I warned him.

"I don't sit on the top bunk." He said knowingly. 

"I can still make it hurt." I smiled mischievously. He had stopped laughing.

"Well, I think I want an apple…ya want anything?" I said, heading down to Kloppmans Kitchen for some fruit.

"Yea…get me…a pear."

"Psht! Get it yourself!" 

"You jist offered!" he said, laughing as he caught up with me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I lied."

Sorry its soo short! Ugh, I hate it when I write them short. But I need to update my other story, Mysteries, with a SoNg, for those of you who haven't read it, READ IT! Ahaha! I love it , great story. Lol. So, yea…lol.=) ReViEw Me! Haha

*StormyOne*

OMG, P.S, I cant promise that I can add more ppl, as you can see, I have plenty, you can send me the stuff if you want to be added, but I cant make promises that it will. Lol. 


	8. Chapter 7: Tibby's

Chapter 7: Tibby's

By the time all the Newsies in Manhattan were up (around 6), Spot and his new goil Miracle were walking down the Brooklyn Bridge, and Blink and I had already gotten our papes.

"So ya really like hoir right?" I asked him.

"Yea, I mean, she's great, I jist…" He looked down at the ground.

"What?" I asked him, suddenly concerned. I had just gotten closer to Sphinx, and I didn't want her heart broken or anything.

"She thinks I'm cheatin on 'er."

"WHAT?" I fumed. "With who?"

"I dunno…but if she cant trust me, then it aint meant ta be…" His voice trailed off as he walked away.

"What's wrong wit him?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me I turned around.

"YOUR ALIVE!" I yelled gesturing to the girl who was taken in the alleyway. She smiled sheepishly at me and gave me a weak nod.

"I can't believe it!" I said.

 "Believe it," Spot said as he gave the girl a kiss "This is Miracle, Miracle, this is Stormy." I laughed.

"That name suits ya." I said smiling.

After we had sold all our papes and Spot had showed Miracle the ways of a Newsie, we went to Tibby's.

"Hiya Blink…" I said cautiously. I didn't know how he felt, and Sphinx wasn't selling with him like usual.

"Hey…" He said meekly. I slung my arm around his shoulder and headed toward Tibby's. 

"Hey!" I heard behind me. I smiled. "I thought you were my goil!" I laughed it was Race.

"Are we jealous?" I asked him suppressing a giggle.

"No…" He said quickly. I laughed again. "I'll meet up with you their ok Blink?" He smiled and nodded yes.

"I think him and Sphinx is gonna break up…" I told Race quietly, making sure that Blink couldn't hear me.  He looked sad, but leaned down and gave me a kiss. 

When we got to Tibby's Blink was sitting across from Sphinx, Spot had his arm around Miracle and was introducing her to the boys. Race and I sat at another table with Dave and Gretch, who was conveniently sitting on his lap. I smiled, everything looked good, except for Sphinx and Blink, and they were avoiding eye contact.

"We'se gotta tell ya a Story bout Spot here…" Jack started, talking to Miracle. She laughed and told him to go on.

"See, he made a bet wit Stormy, and he lost. He had to dress up as a ballerina while he sold his papes. He got the weirdest looks! He was wearin all pink with a red bra. And-he-he…" Jack stuttered between "He had these tissues, that were still in the box, down his bra." Jack laughed hard, so did Miracle. Spot glared daggers at him.

"What? If it were me you'd be the one laughin, I jist wasn't stupid enough ta make a bet wid hoir!" Jack stated.  Spot smiled.

"Why ya smiling Spot?" I asked him confused. 

"Its jist easier if ya laugh at yaself." Nobody thought he meant it since he was still glaring at Jack.

"Its jist…" He started "I think since Jacky-boy shared a story, I should share one too." Jack had stopped laughing.

"See, we went to Brooklyn, me boys was off selling dere papes, when da bulls start chasin us…" He paused to let out laughter, "And Jacky-boy had been runnin too fast an he tripped." He let out more laughter. "We had run into an alleyway and had dodged the bulls, but Jacky-Boys pants had…fallen…" He chose his words carefully. "Revealing-"

Jack had interrupted him. 

"Spot, don't even…" Jack warned.  "I will soak ya!" He threatened. 

"A man thong…" Spot said triumphantly. The whole table erupted in laughter as Jack sat back down, his face redder than it has ever been.

Jack stood up furiously and walked back to the Lodging House. I told Race I was getting tired and I headed back too. Sphinx followed me out.

"Hey, Stormy! STORM!" She yelled, catching up to me. "Huh?" I said as I turned around.

"It think Blinks cheatin…" She said cautiously.

"Why don't ya trust him?" I asked her.

"I do, I do!" She insisted. "Its jist…I saw him wit another goil, and well…I dunno…"

An idea came to my head. 

"Wait, what was he wearin?" I asked her. She looked a little aggravated. 

"Why should that matter? I mean, He's me boyfriend! What's it matter what he's wearin?" She stated angrily. I looked at her and put my hands on my hips. She sighed.

"A Brown shirt wid black pants…"

I hit her on the back of the head. "What was dat for?" She asked me.

"That wasn't Blink!" I told her "It was Aces!" she gaped at me. "What…" She asked. I sighed. "You heard me…" I said. She ran back inside Tibby's to hopefully fix things. I laughed at her as she ran, then went inside and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Learning things and moonlight...

Chapter 8: Learning things and moonlight kisses

I woke up smiling, knowing that Sphinx and Blink were back together and Ponine and Itey were closer than ever. Crutchy and Chewy had been sleeping in the same bed for a while and had gone out to Tibby's alone for a date. *Aww! lol*

I squirmed out of Races grasp slowly so he wouldn't wake up and went to the washroom. I had braided my hair and put them in pigtails and was wearing a different change of clothes. By the time Race got up I was walking out of the bunkroom. He walked down to stop me.

"Hey, were ya going?" He asked. I smiled at him. "Didn't I tell you? I used to go to the Racetracks a lot and I got to know the horses. The girl who usually takes care of them, Becky, had to call in sick so they asked me to do it."

"You're gonna take care of the horses?" He looked amazed. "Are you gonna ride them?"

I laughed. "Yea, probably, well,, I'll ride Toddy." I told him. He looked down at the ground thinking.

"Its just a one time only thing, its not like I'm gonna be doing this everyday, but I hjave4 to go, they wanted me there earlier." I kissed him goodbye and he said he's stop by when he was finished selling.

***~*At the Track*~* **

"Now, you know all of the horse and what to do, so there isn't much to explain to you. You may ride them after the races, since there is only 5 that should be about an hour and a half."  Mark told me, he was the manager of the tracks.

"Ok, I'm going to feed them now, then groom them. That should take about an hour then I'll tack up Toddy and ride her out, the races should be done by then right?" I asked him, half talking to myself.  He smiled at me. He was at least 25. "Exactly." He said. 

The time had passed quickly when I was looking at Annie, who was in heat. She was stomping her foot on the floor of her stall and she kept turning in circles. I gave her an apple and started to tack up Toddy. 

*To tack up means to put on the saddle, bridal, girth and everything, get him ready to ride.*

*It happens every month, when your in heat you want to have baby.*

***~*Sellin Papes*~***

Race hurried to sell all of his papes, it had almost been an hour and he had 15 papes left. If he could sell them in 15 minutes he would have just enough time to walk there.

*I didn't know she could ride horses…* Race thought, he smiled to himself. *my kinda goil.*

***~*Back at the Tracks*~***

I had tacked her up and was riding out to the track when I heard footsteps and then the door sliding open. I ignored it, figuring it was Mark checking on how I was, and trotted out to the tracks. When I got out there I paused to look at everything, the sun, the empty bleaches and the track. It was huge.

"Trot." I told Toddy, pulling on his reins and kicking his sides he trotted and I lifted my arms to my sides and closed my eyes, my face toward the sun. I hadn't noticed someone watching me from the bleachers. I hung on as he broke into a canter and went faster. I leaned down by his neck, as if I was a jockey, something I had always wanted to do.

When we went around the track I stopped by Races side. "Race!" I said happily. I had missed not seeing him but I got 3 dollars and hour for begin here. He gazed at me. I hopped down.

"What's up? How was selling?" I asked, holding onto Toddy's reins and putting my other hand in my pocket. 

"Um, good, good." He said slowly, still starring at me. "What?" I asked, still confused.

He was quiet for a minute. 

"Can you teach me?" I looked at him questioningly. "What?" He smiled. "Teach me to ride." I smiled at him. "Yea, hop on, this is Toddy."

"Here comes Tada." I looked up at him, "yea, that's his name when he's racing."  I walked him through the steps of riding when it had been about an hour. He could ride on his own and was able to trot with her.

Mark came out and looked at me, holding his clipboard above his eyes to shade them from the sun. "Are you teaching him how to ride?" He asked me. I smiled. "Yea." HE gave me my pay, a total of  $7.50 and Race and I went to un-tack Toddy. When we were done it was one and we headed to Tibby's.

"Race said you were riding, how much did you get paid?" Spot asked as we sat down at Tibby's. "7.50." I told him. He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Don't get used to it, I wont do that everyday or anything." I said. 

Race slung his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him and kissed him back. 

"Get a room!" Spot said as he threw a fly at us. Race and I laughed. After awhile of talking everyone else food came when Chewy walked inside.

  
"Hey Chewy!!" I said, greeting her. She smiled at me. "Where's Crutchy?" I asked her, knowing they weren't together like usual. She sighed in disappointment as if she didn't want to realize he wasn't here. 

"He's inside, he wasn't feeling well, I'm just here to get his food." She told everyone. It had been a few hours and almost everyone was ready to go to sleep, except Spot and Miracle, so he took her on a walk toward Brooklyn. 

"You know your gorgeous right?" He asked her. She smiled sheepishly and looked into his eyes. It was a full moon and the water was glistening. "I like you a lot, I mean, I haven't had much luck in finding great guys." She stated.

"You don't need to worry about that. I always want you by my side." He smiled as he pulled her in for a moonlight kiss.


	10. Chapter 9: Confusions and Secrets in you...

Chapter 9: Confusions and Secrets in your Dreams

When I woke up the next morning I didn't think I was in Manhattan. I looked around and it didn't even look like a Lodging House. It was dark inside so I figured that it was still late.

As soon as my eyes got used to the darkness I looked around for a window. I found one and tried climbing out but was pulled back forcefully, landing on the ground.

"What the hell?" I mumbled loudly.

"Heya goily." A mans voice said. I looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here? I thought you died?" I asked him hesitantly.

"You mean you thought you killed me. No, I just had to pull through to see my only daughter again." HE spoke slowly as a chill ran down my spine.

"No! NO! Your dead! I killed you! I watched you die!" I screamed as he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes.

"Wake up! Stormy! Get up!" I heard Race say. I was still kicking when I opened my eyes and was breathing heavily.

"Ya had a bad dream. Ya ok?" He asked me, his hypnotizing brown eyes bearing into me.

"Um, yea, yea, I'm ok…" I said slowly. "Ok…I'm gonna grab you some watah, stay here." He told me as I nodded my head.

"You were screamin." Blink told me cautiously. 

"I-I was?" I asked stuttering.

"Yea, something about death, and killin someone…"

"No…did Race hear?" I said sitting up. "I-I don't want him to hear, what will he think, I mean, I killed someone Blink." I said quickly and softly.

"I know, I know, and yea, he heard. He jist kinda, brushed it off and woke ya up, den ya kicked him."

"Oh my god! Did I really? Aww, poor Race, where is he?" I asked him, already getting off the bunk, but he lightly pushed me back down.

"I don't wanna hoit him Blink, but if I stay, I might…"

"Whaddya mean Stormy? Ya aint gonna hoid him." He told me.

"Hoit who?" Said Race's voice from the doorway. I turned my head quickly but averted eye contact.

"You…" I mumbled. He stared at me.

"Ya aint gonna hoit me." He said trying to convince me.

"I dunno race…" I wasn't sure since so many people I loved passed away. I looked up at him; he was smiling and started to laugh.

"What? _What_?" I asked again when he didn't answer.

"Aint nuthin gonna happen ta me and ya know it, so stop ya worryin'." I smiled at him and we walked over to our bunk. He held me in his arms as I started to fall asleep. 

In the middle of the night I started to shake. It woke him up and he looked at me for a minute but covered me up with the thin blanket and held me tighter. I drifted off into another night of torture.

***.:.***yay! Lol. I already know what I want to do for the next chapter. Lol. This one was hard to write since I didn't really want to write it. Lol, so it wasn't the best I could have done, but r/r and tell me what you think.***.:.***


	11. Chapter 10: Sunken

Chapter 10: Sunken  
  
I could still feel Race's protective arms wrapped around me when I woke up. I looked around to see the rest of the bunks were empty, guess the newsies were probably out selling their papes. I sat up on the bed and slowly shook Race awake.  
  
After a few minutes of lightly shaking him I rolled me eyes and grabbed my pillow. "Get up ya lazy bum!" I yelled to him. It didn't seem to have much affect so I hit him with the pillow.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, Stormy.How ya feelin? Ya bettah?" He asked, moving closer to me.  
  
I playfully shoved him away. "I'se fine, I'se fine, it was jist a bad dream is all." I said convincingly. He looked over at the clock that read: 11:47. The boys were about to head to Tibby's in a few hours so we decided to take a walk.  
  
We walked out of the Lodging House and onto the crowded streets of Manhattan.  
  
"Ya wanna walk ta Brooklyn?" Race asked. I looked at him. "Sure." I mumbled uncertainly.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I jist thought it'd be weird, I didn't think ya'd wanna walk ta Brooklyn." I told him honestly, but leaving out the fact that I didn't wanna see spot.  
  
We walked in silence for a few minutes and the streets slowly became less crowded.  
  
"Why'd ya think ya was gonna hoit me?" He asked. I stopped, listening to the question. I had almost gotten the dream out of my mind, and of course he had to bring it up.  
  
"Ya really wanna know?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, It jist seems that all of da people I love end up dying.alone.and unhappy, I jist didn't wanna see ya go." I told him, looking at my shoes.  
  
"I'll never let ya leave me." He told me surely, pulling me into a hug. I pulled away and stared waking again, leaving him behind me, confused.  
  
"I won't hug ya if ya don't want me to." He told me solemnly.  
  
I didn't answer. By now we could see the docks of Brooklyn. I closed my eyes, turned toward him and kissed him. He tasted like honey and I never wanted to let go, I wanted to savor this moment forever but I couldn't. I pulled him into a hug, with a single silver tear making its way down my face.  
  
"I love you." I said crying. Before he could answer I ran. I ran down to the docks, past the newsies, over the boxes, and I ran until I could feel the water in the air, and I thought my legs were about to fall off. And I jumped. I jumped into the water and I loved the feeling as it engulfed my body in its cool waves. And I smiled as I sunk, along with my heart, which already longed for Race.  
  
~*~ YAY! That's not the end though. Lol. there WILL be more, just not sure when =) lol.*~* 


	12. Chapter 11: A Lovers View

Chapter 11: A Lovers View  
  
*~*Hint: RACETRACKS point of view. Lol*~*  
  
I opened my eyes after the kiss and I saw her running away. I stood in shock for a minute before running after her.  
  
"Storm! Wait up!" I yelled, as we came closer to the docks. I got a little shaken up when she didn't turn around when I yelled to her. I stopped and rested my hands on my knees when Spot came up to me.  
  
"What da hell? Where's she goin?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but smiled, shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"No idea." I said running again. He must have followed me because he ran into me when I stopped and rubbed my eyes to make sure I had seen something real.  
  
"I-I thought I just saw Stormy jump into the watah." I told Spot slowly, not wanting to believe it.  
  
"Ya did." Spot said frantically, running ahead of me to dive in after Stormy. I followed him as the worst possible thoughts came into my head. Did she wanna do dat? Why? Don't she love me? The questions ran through my head as I watched spot leap into the water after her.  
  
In a few seconds he had her out of the water and in my arms. "God Stormy I love ya." I whispered in her ear. Her body was limp and fragile as I held her close and spot ran to Manhattan.  
  
I followed him slowly, walking as if Stormy were glass, one trip and she'd be gone, shattered forever.  
  
By the time I made my way to the Lodging House Kloppman was ready with a doctor and many of the boys were standing by, waiting for what would happen next.  
  
HAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER!! Hahaha. I love it!!!!!! Lol.  
  
Stormy 


End file.
